


Hold it against me

by Faberryspork (jaymamazing)



Category: Pinto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/Faberryspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None. It's literally all sex. Don't believe me? Why don't you read it then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold it against me

“Wow. You're home early Chris.” Zach says, wearing sweatpants, and an erection prominently showing through.  
“Yeah. Scenes were done quicker then expected. Plus I just couldn't wait to see you.” He replies, grabbing Zach by the neck, pulling him in closer for a fervent kiss.  
“Chris. I. I. I need to tell you something” he mumbles, losing breath as Chris kissed the curve of his jaw, down to his neck, and onto his collar bone.

 

Chris continues kissing down the length of Zach's body, stopping at his hip to give him a nip, hard enough to leave a mark for the next day. His response from Zach is merely a groan.

 

“Dont......Stop.......Ever.......Keep......Going.” Zach says, breath hitching as Chris continues to kiss and nip and lick his hips, gradually moving over to the other side, knowing that while he does this, Zach gets extremely sensitive, shivers being sent through out his body, like they were electrical sparks.

 

He nips Zach’s hip one more time, before working on taking off Zach’s sweats. Pulling them off in one quick tug, Chris notices right away what Zach had wanted to tell him.

 

“You.....You got a piercing.....down there?” He says, grinning wickedly back up to his boyfriend.

 

“Mhmm.” Zach moans.

 

Zach is about to say something, when Chris is already pushing his hips closer to him, starting out with just the tip, pressing small kisses, around it, before engulfing him the whole length, shocking Zach, as he normally doesn’t go for it all at once.

 

He swirls his tongue around the shaft, bobbing a bit up and down, trying not to let his teeth graze. He bobs up and down a bit longer, tightening his grip a bit more, before he starts grazing, feeling Zach trying to fuck into his mouth. Chris is greeted with moans leaving Zach’s lips.

 

Zach’s heartbeat continues to race, breath hitching, as Chris finally lets his teeth graze, a move he knows drives Zach wild for some reason.

 

He holds Zach at the half way spot, while using his free hand to stroke up and down the length of Zach’s shaft.

 

He looks up at Zach with as much of a grin as possible, before he let’s go of Zach completely. “Zach. I’ll be right back. Gotta get some lube.”

 

All Zach replies with is a short grunt.

 

When Chris comes back with the lube, he’s completely naked. “I want you to fuck me against the wall.”

 

Zach obliges, pushing Chris up against that wall, before opening the bottle and squirting lube onto his fingers so he can stretch Chris.

 

At first he teases Chris, just like he had done to Zach before, drawing a line straight down, before one of his fingers enters him. He fingers him a bit more before letting a second finger enter. He scissors right around the prostate area, making sure not to hit Chris’s spot, as he wants to save that. Letting his third finger enter Chris, he finger fucks him a bit longer.

 

Chris hears the condom wrapper crinkle, and the lube lid snap, when he feels Zach bringing him closer towards him.

 

At first Zach just puts the tip of him in, stroking Chris’s cock up and down, before pushing Chris even closer. The two moan simultaneously, Zach feeling himself reach closer and closer, while he hits Chris’s prostate.

 

“Zach......just give..... me something good. I don’t. Want to wait. I want it NOW.” Chris screams, as Zach hits the spot every time.

 

Zach’s only able to last a bit longer, before he feels his orgasm shoot out in thick spurts. He pulls out, removing the condom into a Kleenex from the box on the front counter, before turning Chris around to deal with his raging hard-on that he did nothing to help with.

 

He wastes no time, taking all of Chris into his mouth, bobbing up and down, licking Chris’s slit as he passes it, softly moaning. He bobs up and down a while longer, before it’s Chris’s turn, ropes of hot come shooting down the back of Zach’s throat. He swallows all of it, wiping off the excess off the side of mouth.

 

Zach stays on the floor, being met with Chris sinking down, weak bodies, trying to catch up with their heartbeats, when Chris let’s out a quiet “That was paradise.” All Zach is able to answer with was a “Yeah I know. I needed a vacation tonight.”

 

They help each other up, before walking to their couch in the room next to them, where they fall into each others arms for a late afternoon nap before dinner.


End file.
